The American Angel
by destinae
Summary: Sherlock is called by the American government to investigate a mysterious bird-girl then he and John end up waist-deep in drama when things take a turn for the worst. Maximum Ride/Sherlock crossover, Original Character eventually, perhaps some Johnlock
1. Seeds of Curiosity

**A/N: I'm Stella. I'm not going to use my degree of new-ness to this site as an excuse for whatever poor writing may ensue in this story, but I do want to warn you that it leans more towards "Sherlock" at the beginning. However, since this crossover is uncommon, I hope to elasticize with each of the characters' personalities. With that said, I do feel like I should warn you that the "Maximum Ride" aspect of this story DOES involve and Original Character, although she does not appear, as I mentioned earlier, for another chapter or so. For now, I am just setting the scene. This takes place pre-Riechenbach (forgive my lack of spelling), when Sherlock was at his prime. With that in mind, do enjoy this story! Feel free to be honest with your reviewing!**

Chapter 1

Seeds of curiosity

It had been a day or so since their last case, which had involved a series of mysteriously disappearing teachers. In the end, it ended up being nothing but a strike on the part of the teachers. The dark-haired and light-skinned Sherlock was again shooting at the wall with a series of increasingly bizarre weapons, hoping to release some nervous energy. John, Sherlock's blonde, somewhat short-statured flatmate, was about to go mad with the constant cry of "BORED" that emitted from Sherlock's mouth every time he hit the spray-painted smiling face on the wall.

Then the phone rang. Sherlock almost flew across the room and grabbed the phone off the base. He put it to his ear and spoke.

"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

A monotonous male voice emitted from the earpiece. "Sherlock Holmes, we are in need of your assistance."

"Your accent, it is American. You're from the American government."

The voice on the other end of the receiver suddenly had an annoyed undertone. "There is an important issue in our country, and we are greatly in need of your skills."

"Yes, get to the point."

"We need you to come to the United States and investigate a recent issue."

Sherlock bit his lip for a moment. "I'll consider it."

"We'll be waiting with crossed fingers, Mister Holmes."

He put down the receiver and turned to John, the blogger who was at the time submerged in his typing, but when he sensed the gaze of the younger man, he turned. It was not very often when the flatmates were contacted via landline. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, the American government calling again."

John's blonde eyebrows nearly escaped his forehead. "What do you mean 'again'? Sherlock, that is at LEAST an eight. We need to do whatever they ask."

"John, America is so... _Dull_."

"Sherlock. Sherlock, are you serious? That is on the level of NATIONAL IMPORTANCE, and you're calling it DULL?"

"That's exactly what I'm calling it. I doubt it would even be difficult." The lanky detective pressed his palms together and steepled his fingers before turning to face the mutilated wall.

"Sherlock, what are the details of the case?" By now he was ignoring his blog. The simple frustration of the situation annoyed him.

"I didn't care enough to ask." He said it as if it was a basic fact.

"Are you SERIOUS?" By now he was breathing heavily, doing his best to keep himself from yelling at Sherlock. Sometimes, for such a brilliant man, he could be so THICK.

"Of course I am, John." His condescending tone only irked John even more.

"Sherlock, please just look into this one. For me?" He did his best attempt at convincing the detective to do his wishes.

"John, that may work on your previous girlfriends, but I am not prone to flattery." The detective then acted like he didn't hear the soft curse emitted from John's lips.

"Call them back now, Sherlock. Figure out what is going on, and then let ME judge what is and isn't important enough to look into." He thought it sounded fair, since Sherlock usually was the only one with a say in what did and didn't go with the two of them.

"No." The curt answer sounded so obvious, but only ignited the flame of annoyance in the head of John.

"Sherlock, come on. What's it going to cost you? A few minutes at the most?" Although stubborn, Sherlock was still a man of logic. John thought that perhaps the barter would help change his mind.

The detective sighed dramatically and gave in, retreating back to the phone. The moment he touched it, it rang. He turned to John, but when he was answered by an expectant glare, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He faked enthusiasm.

"Sherlock, have you chosen to listen to us yet?" It, again, was the monotonous voice.

"Yes. Now tell me what happened, and DON'T bore me." He said, as he leaned against the kitchen wall. Somewhat satisfied, John turned back to his blog and continued typing

**A/N: Jeesh, I'm a little bit nervous, to be honest. I haven't ever written a FanFiction before, especially not a crossover. As previously mentioned, feel free to be specific with your critique. I hope you liked it, at least a little. I acknowledge there are a few minor plotholes pertaining as to why the American government would contact Sherlock, but don't worry, they will be patched up in the next chapter. Cheers! _For updates, follow my personal tumblr, .com . Enjoy._**


	2. The Growth of Interest

**A/N: Yay. Time for my second installment in the all-too unique MaxLock crossover. I apologize for the somewhat short chapter, it is just very much packed with information. Anyway, I got told that I didn't really explain why the American government wanted him, and I did that on purpose. It is very important that they never tell him why. I didn't think I would have to point that out. Anyway, enjoy. And, as always, be honest with your critique.**

"Mister Sherlock Holmes, you must understand that the moment we begin telling you this, you are permanently endowed to get to the bottom of these matters."

"Okay, okay, get on with it." Sherlock was not the kind of man to take authority seriously, no matter how much power it claimed to possess.

"Recently, It has come to our attention that a genetic experiment, publicly referred to as 'The Angel' has escaped from her holdings. We-" The voice was cut short by Sherlock.

"Genetic experiment? What kind?" His annoyance was replaced with curiosity as the subject of science came to his attention.

"She had a certain... Trait... Grafted into her DNA while she was still in the womb." The monotonous voice lost its regularity as the topic became more and more delicate.

"What trait?" Sherlock wanted all the details.

"Wings. She has wings. The operation was not expected to end up successful, but her body accepted the wings and she gained control of them even still inside the womb. Sadly, this resulted in the rater graphic death of her mother, as the wings became to big for her womb, and her abdomen literally exploded. Now, Mister Holmes, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Interesting. This is a rather unique case." Sherlock did his best to ignore John's triumphant sideways glance by turning his back completely to the blogger.

"Yes. Well, she escaped her holdings and left no trace behind. We normally would not contact anyone outside the country about these sort of things, but then what happened next was what blew things out of proportion." The voice broke its monotony when it coughed, cleared its voice, then continued. "There have been mysterious events at schools. The days start normally, and then around 10 or 11 in the morning, all the students begin to pass out. Some go brain dead, others insane, and even a few of them have died. We have no leads, nothing is left behind, and even thought that sounds like enough on its own, there is more."

"Go on." Sherlock's mind was racing. Nothing like this had happened in such a long time. All the possibilities, he was mentally raising the rating to a solid seven.

"After the things go into effect, The Angel shows up. She scours the campus, and then leaves. This has happened thrice so far. No one has been able to get anything out of it, except for the fact that The Angel is somehow connected to this."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" By now, he had factored out about seventy possible theories.

"Solve it. Figure out her connection, how it is being done, and who is doing it. Hopefully, we would like if you could bring it to a stop."

He paused, thinking. This case would take some serious dedication. Lots of running, and perhaps some life-threatening situations. Just his cup of tea. "Is there any particular pattern to these attacks?"

"No. One happened on the east coast, in Florida, and just a few days later, one happened in Texas, on the southern cost."

"Do not treat me like a child, I know where the geographical United States are. You bore me. But I do accept this case, I expect you to have tickets for me to leave by tomorrow, and not a minute later." He slammed the phone down and turned to John, who was grinning triumphantly.

"You were right this time, John," The detective admitted reluctantly.

"Perfect. Now fill me in, and do not BORE me," He said this with a smug smile which was missed by the detective.

"Well, it revolves around this mysterious girl called 'The Angel'..."

**A/N: awesome. Now that that is over, I have a request. I made a post on my tumblr, _.com_ about this, and to get a rough idea of how may people are reading this, please just like the post on the updated chapter. Also, about the timeframe in the "Maximum Ride" timeline, I think it is before Max and her flock, before the School was established, but it is somewhat foreshadowed in this fic. As always, critique and such, whatever. Cheers!**


End file.
